I'm Sorry
by crazyanimefreak15
Summary: “I know you can’t win against me. Look at you you’re so weak that you can barely stand!” The figure laughed.The hard reality hit the boy. ‘He’s right. I can barely stand. Let alone fight, or run.’ That was when the figure made his move...first oneshot.


**Hey people. This is my first attempt at a Naruto Fanfic, so don't kill me if it's bad. **

**Please review and I'll make this into a story. Also, if you see a problem with the story, tell me so that way I can fix it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim my ownership to any characters or plots. rolls eyes Why do I have to do this all the time...**

**SORRY FOR ANY OOC'S!**

**And I want to thank Henrika for being my first Reviewer. I hope I got all the mistakes and improved it! And thanks for letting me know about them. And people, I suggest you read her stories. Thier good! Thanks again, Henrika!**

* * *

I'm Sorry 

A blonde boy collapsed to the ground of the dense forest he was training in. His breathing was shallow and ragged. He was exhausted, but pleased. He was, finally, becoming better. All his training had finally paid off. The boy looked up to the sky. The blue was slowly being replaced by a golden-orange color. The Blonde's breath quieted as he stared at the lazy clouds floating by.

_'I should get back soon._' He thought after awhile of laying in silence. His body didn't respond, though. It was just so soothing there. No villagers taunting him. No adults telling him what he needed to do. And no annoying Sakura yelling at him for over doing it during training again. No. Nobody. Nobody was there.

The Blonde closed his eyes and listened to the calming chirps of the birds as they sang the rest of the day away. They sang their sweet song with out a care. Why should they care? They were free. They flow. They could fly away from the problems of the world below them. They weren't forced to stay on the lifeless ground.

The Blonde listened to the flowing sounds of a small river nearby. It was a calm river. Nothing forced it to go faster, or slower. It went it's own pace. It was unable to be stopped by any other force. Some may try, but the turning waters always slipped through. Nobody could doubt the power of the water. But how can something be gentle, yet powerful? Life-preserving, yet, life-taking? Can it really take away your sins, when you wash your bloodied hands in it?

The Blonde opened his eyes. The setting sky had turned to a dark sapphire. And the stars started to show themselves. Shining their ever hopeful lights. The moon was full. Its usually calming light seemed to be dull and forewarning against the quickly darkening night. _'Guess I better be going, now.'_ The Boy sighed mentally. He got up and braced himself against a nearby tree. Still really weak from the day's training. He prepared himself to walk through the jade colored forest. Using the hundreds of trees on the way, the Blonde started to walk home.

It was dark by the time the boy stopped. He looked around at the forest surrounding him. _'There it is again.'_ He thought. He had heard a sound. It was like, a twig snapping. And he sensed a presence nearby. He stood there, completely vulnerable, as he struggled to keep himself up with help from the tree.

"Come out! Whoever you are!" the blonde yelled. After a few minutes of absolute silence, he yelled again.

"I know you're there! Come out or I'll come get you!" This time, a dark figure responded by coming out so he could be seen. The boy only came up to his lower chest. The dark shadows of the trees hid his features.

"I know you can't win against me. Look at you; you're so weak that you can barely stand!" The figure laughed.

The hard reality hit the boy. _'He's right. I can barely stand. Let alone fight, or run.'_

That was when the figure made his move.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" A girl with short pink hair called out. She looked no more than 15 years old.

"Sakura, calm down, he should be here soon." Said a man looking up from his book. He had silver hair and a mask that covered a good half of his face. The girl named Sakura calmed down a tiny bit.

"When he gets here he better have a really good excuse. I mean, come on! Even Kakashi-sensei is here!"

"Why don't we just get him? It's obvious that he's probably still asleep." A boy with black spiky hair muttered, sounding really bored.

"Sure." Sakura replied with a shrug. Not like they could do much else until he got here. So, the three of them walked down the busy roads of Konoha to their friend's apartment.

They stood there for 5 minutes banging on the door. "Naruto!" yelled Sakura. "GET THE HELL OUT HERE!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't think he's home." He mumbled. Sakura ignored him and punched the door, sending it falling off its hinges. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oops." She whispered, blushing.

"Great going."

"Shut up, Sasuke." She grumbled. That's when she noticed Naruto's room. It wasn't exactly clean, but it wasn't a pigsty either. "Ummm… is it just me, or does it seem like he didn't even come home last night?" Their teacher looked up from his book. Yesterday's dishes were piled up in the sink. About 20 or so bowls. But Kakashi knew that it was only breakfast. This meant that he was out all day. Clothes from 3 days ago showed that he never changed his clothes. So he didn't come home yesterday.

"Hmmm…you're right. It doesn't. Or maybe he's out eating breakfast." So, again they left the house (after paying someone to fix the door) to embark down the streets again. This time, heading to the Ramen Noodle Stand in town.

An hour later, the three of them were searching the thick forest, growing ever more worried. They ramen guy said that Naruto never stopped by for dinner. Now they knew something was very wrong. What really made them start to dread finding him was the bloody arrows on the trees. They definitely were placed there. Meaning that someone wanted someone to find something. They thought of nothing but worry for their friend. Even Sakura forgot her anger in her hope that it wasn't the lifeless body of her blond hair friend at the end of this bloody trail. But her silent prayers weren't answered. As they walked into a small clearing, they saw the body of their friend, lying; face down in a pool of his own blood. He had a hole through his gut. A big one. His head was tilted to the side, and his eyes were opened to reveal empty cerulean eyes. Those eyes haunted their nights for years to come. But that wasn't what made them all break; it was what Naruto had written in his own blood. Using the last few moments of his life:

**I'm sorry I couldn't win.

* * *

****Thank you, don't forget to review! And tell me of any mistakes I've made. I will fix it.**

**Oh, by the way.You weren't suposse to know who killed him. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure who did. I'm still thinking about that. And, if you want me to, I'll make a sequel about his some-what-of-a-reincarnation. Just let me know what you want in a review or e-mail me. It should be in my profile.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
